Better than God
by TheShipOfTheDreams
Summary: Clara and the other teachers are being held as hostages at the school. If the police or the Doctor cannot act quickly, the hostages will be killed after five minutes, one by one. Warning: at least one chapter has some violence and stuff in it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set somewhere before the episode 'The Caretaker'. Rating T just for sure. Note that English is not my main language so if you spot mistakes or something else let me know please :) Also, this is my first DW fic I've ever written, though I have few more ideas. If you have wishes for something, send me a message! **

* * *

><p>The day at the Coal Hill School had been quite normal, just like any other day before. Nothing special happening, the children being as stubborn and irritating as usual, teachers trying to do their best at educating the students. But all that was going to change soon and no one had any idea of it.<p>

"Does anyone know what year did Shakespeare write the play 'Hamlet'?" Clara asked her class and held a small book on her hand. Only blunt looks met her question. "Hmmh? Anyone? Would you even like to guess?"

One student raised his hand. "Yes, Oliver?"  
>"20 years ago," the boy answered and the others chuckled slightly.<p>

"Really?" Clara said disappointed and dropped the book on the table.

"You said guess, so I did."

"I assumed you had more knowledge of the timing with the history events. A tip: Shakespeare was born in 1564."

"1575!" One shouted, others giving their answers right after.

" '82!"

" '85!"

"1700!"

Clara shook her head. "Adam, you say that Shakespeare was over 130 years when he actually wrote 'Hamlet'?"

"It can happen," Adam shrugged innocently.

Their discussion was interrupted when gunshots were fired nearby, loud screaming following it. The whole class tensed and Clara took steps toward the door, intending to lock it and tell the children to close the window blinds. However the door opened before she got near it and a single man walked in, a rifle in his hands and a black mask on his face.

He lifted the gun toward Clara whose eyes widened with horror and the students started panicking.

"If you want to live," the gunman announced with a loud voice, glimpsing to the scared students, "you run out right now!"

And so they did. "You stay," the man said to Clara and she just nodded, her arms automatically raised in surrender position.

She heard the same happening all over the hallway and saw children running toward the main doors. The man then grabbed Clara's other arm and dragged her along out the class room and further in the school. She noticed couple other teachers on the same hallway, being hauled to the same direction she was going.

After couple of minutes the teachers found themselves in the headmaster's office where there already were most of the school's teachers. No one dared to say a word, for they were guarded by two of the gunmen. It took a while until they were accompanied by three other men.

"All clear," one of them said as he closed the door. "No one's here anymore, the doors are locked."

"Good," the other of the guarding ones said, apparently being the boss of the group.

The headmaster managed to gather his courage and open his mouth at least. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You won't get to ask the questions here so shut up," the boss said turning to him. "In fact, all of you can shut up. No one says anything, is that clear?"

The teachers nodded silently.

"So.. what now?" one mask man asked lightly. "Can I take the mask away already? It's itching."

"Evan, shut up you idiot, you know already the plan. Or didn't you listen at all?"

"Well I'm sorry but you blurted everything out at once," Evan said defending himself. "I can't remember every detail of it."

"Then you just stay out of the way and let us do the job," one answered him, the teachers following the conversation too afraid to do anything. "Go sit on the corner if you may."

"You go sit on your thumb, Mike. You ain't telling me what to do."

"Oh shut up both of you," the boss whined irritated. "Ed, guard the windows. Make sure no one creeps on us."

The man called Ed walked further from the group, pacing back and forth in front of the office's windows like a good soldier he was.

"Tom, you make sure our.. guests won't decide to do anything stupid," he winked at the remaining man who took a better grip of his gun.

"Aye, sir!"

"No need for that," the boss complained furrowing and rolling his eyes. "Idiots.."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Tom announced smiling. "I ask you to move to stand next to that wall."

When the teachers were too slow to react properly, Tom raised his voice. "NOW! Or we shoot all of you!"

It worked and Clara and her coworkers nearly ran toward the pointed direction.

"Make a line and face here. Good. Now.. on your knees and hands behind your heads."

Clara kneeled slowly along with the others and moved her hands where they were told to. She couldn't think any solution to solve this kind of situation. Even though she was smart she didn't think they had any chance to reason with the threat they were facing, especially when they didn't know what the men were after.

The room was silent for nearly ten minutes, the men clearly waiting for something to happen. And then the phone rang. After the long quiet time the sound startled nearly everyone; Clara breathed deep.

The boss of the group slowly walked to pick it up.

"Hello," he stretched his voice, making it sound like it was just a casual phone call. "Ah, Mr. Police officer, how nice to hear about you so soon." Clara glimpsed at the man, as did couple others.

"Ah yes, we have the situation under total control. As you can probably see," the man glanced his eyes to the left corner of the room and Clara followed his gaze. Right below the line of the ceiling there was a camera, filming the office, red little light telling that it was on.

"I thought so too," the boss smiled. "But the thing is.. if you don't do as we tell you to do, we start killing people."

Stunned by the words the teachers started leering each others and the gunmen, fear beginning to make them nervous.

"Yes yes yes, we have enough volunteers here to carry out this plan of ours and you will be seeing the aftermath of your mistakes.. live! Can you imagine that?" the man laughed and his companions chuckled.

"You already know what we want, don't you? Great, now do it or people will die. You have five minutes until the first." He then put the phone away and made a grin to the camera.

_Oh god, oh god_, Clara thought. She wished the Doctor was there to save her and the other teachers. Except she had no way to contact the Doctor to let him know about the situation.

_Except I have,_ she realised suddenly. She remembered that at least Vastra and Jenny had contacted the Doctor via the psychic paper and it had worked. Though Clara herself had never even tried that kind of trick so she wasn't sure how it was supposed to work.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes; she knew she had to be specific about the place and time, otherwise it would be catastrophic. Mumbling as silently as she could, she called for the _Doctor. Emergency. The school. October 5th. At.. _she glanced quickly to the clock on the opposite wall. _11.47._

Thinking it would be simple enough for the needed message she repeated it few times, focusing on the text and the image of the Doctor. At the end of the sixth time she had said it, she added one more word. _NOW! _

A bump on her right side made her to lift her head.

"What are you doing?" one of her fellow English teachers, Heather, asked whispering.

"Calling for help," Clara answered back, keeping an eye on the gunmen.

"I don't think the God will help us today," Heather shook her head, fear in her eyes.

Clara had forgottem the woman was quite religious. "Maybe not," she answered back. "But I have something better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you thought of this, reviews are always heart warming! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ehehehe, I had this chapter already written when I posted the first one but somehow the time just flew past.. oopsie. I don't promise anything about the third chapter (it's still mostly unwritten) 'cause nothing I promise will hold :') **

**I don't own anything. Except all the mistakes and stuff! Enjoy.**

**Oh and hey, I edited a piece of this after the publishing so if someone is reading this chapter again, some details might not be as you remember. **

* * *

><p>"What would be a nice place?" the Doctor wondered out loud while pushing all kind of different little buttons on the console board. "Safronia? The great big planet of Slyverious? Or perhaps the nice tropical forest in Andeilan? Yes, that sounds good!"<p>

He twiddled with certain buttons all over the board, finally putting his hand on the major lever.

"And now.. the And – " something buzzed in the pocket of his jacket and interrupted him in the middle of the sentence. "Why do you people always have to do that?" the Doctor moaned, letting go of the lever and taking the psychic paper.

He furrowed when he saw the message.

_Doctor. Emergency. The school. October 5 th. At 11.47. _

"What school?" he asked out loud. "There are plenty of schools in the universe, you have to be more specific!" Nothing else happened, the same words remaining.

"No name, no nothing to give you an identity. Well, I have all time in the world so.." the Doctor said shrugging. "School.. school.. what school.. think!"

The paper buzzed again, now one word more added to the end: _NOW!_

"Alright alright! No need to be so bossy!" he complained while pacing back and forth. Then he realised. "Oh.. oh! Of course, I should have known.. Clara, always trying to be on control.. You could have ask nicely, you know."

Smirking he changed the date to the asked one and pulled the lever, soon following with a familiar noise when the Tardis landed.

He checked that the date was correct, his watch showing the time 11.55. "Few minutes here and there but otherwise right. Could be worse," the Doctor said and walked to the door.

He then opened it and stepped outside. "Okay Clara, let's see what is the – "  
>The Doctor was left puzzled when he saw the scenery in front of the school; several police cars, lots and lots of children little bit further in one group.. and police tapes marking a line between the people and the school.<p>

"Oh.. what have you done now?" the Doctor mumbled and walked closer. He had landed the Tardis on the nearby grass field and hoped now that no one had seen the blue box appearing there. The students seemed to be rather hysterical out there, adults trying to talk to them and just arrived parents calling for their precious darlings' names.

The Doctor headed straight toward the group of police men who were busy doing their things.

"Hey, you can't come here, this is restricted area – " one of the men guarding the so called police base said.

The Doctor just flipped his psychic paper and continued walking. Several cops were standing and watching something from screen. He could hear someone speaking through cellphones speaker.

"_Time's up, she dies now!"_ a voice said.

"No, wait!" the chief begged and the others tensed. "It will take only 20 minutes more! Please, you don't have to do that! Just wait!"

"_I have waited enough. You didn't hold your part of the contract and now you are going to pay for it." _The phone line went dead and someone gasped.

"What is going on here?" the Doctor asked and the police men and women turned to him.  
>"Who are you?" the chief asked strictly.<p>

"No one. And someone. It doesn't matter. What matters is to know what is going on, why the school is surrounded with police?"

"It's happening!" one of them shouted and all of them turned to look at the screen, the Doctor too. They watched in silence as a masked man dragged a brown haired woman to the frame, forced her to her knees and aimed a simple gun toward her chest. There were no sound of it but the woman was crying and seemingly pleading for her life. That was understandable.

Then a single shot and the woman fell dead on the floor.

"Oh dear God," one woman sighed in the group and shook her head.

"Would someone explain this now?" the Doctor then asked.

The chief gave a look to his small group and they departed.

"There are five men inside the school, all of the teachers are being held as hostages, children they let go, don't ask why," the man explained with a sad tone."They have told us their demands and gave us five minutes to deliver it. Otherwise they kill a teacher. The first one they just injured as a warning but the woman you saw on the screen a moment ago, that was the first dead one."

"Then why haven't you delivered the thing what they want? Whatever it is," the Doctor asked.

"We are trying to but it takes time! We cannot make it faster and they can't wait, we don't know what to do."

"Well, it's a good luck that I am here then."

"Chief, they have another picked up," a woman called out and the boss sighed. The Doctor turned to look at the school, thinking a way to solve the situation. Distantly he heard the phone ringing and the chief answering it and putting it to the speaker.

"_My name.. is Clara Oswald,"_ said the familiar female voice through the speakers and the Doctor turned immediately, eyes focusing on the screen again. _"I'm a teacher at the Coal Hill School." _

She was held there by two gunmen and pointed at with a gun by third. He noticed that Clara was slightly terrified, yet keeping her head a little bit lifted up and looking like she wouldn't just be willing to give up so easily.

"_If you don't.. deliver what they want, they.. they will kill me." _Clara was looking straight at the camera. _"You have five minutes."_

The line went dead again.

"Five minutes everyone!" the chief shouted. "Whatever you do, do it quicker! We can't lose another life!"

"Where are they held?" the Doctor asked, eyes looking at the screen where he could still see Clara.

"In the headmasters office, north part of the building," the chief answered. "But they are guarding the room, if they see someone approaching they will start a mass murder immediately!"

"We cannot let them see me then, can we?" the Doctor smiled and strided toward the school. The chief called out after him telling to stop right there but the Doctor didn't listen, just continued his walking.

For this once the time really was the essence and there really wasn't even a single minute to waste. He set a countdown to his watch and stepped inside the school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At least one chapter still coming.. not sure how my ideas will grow with the writing length :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, hello again. Time flies so fast I can't keep up with it. Here it is, the new chapter. Though I hope I don't disappoint you with this because this is kind of the same thing as the last chapter but with from the inside of the school. I hope I managed to keep the tense up ^^**

**And a warning to this chapter: there is going to be some.. violence.. blood.. stuff :D Thanks for one Guest commenting about it, I didn't realise! **

* * *

><p>"Time's up!" the boss announced suddenly. Clara raised her head, one of them was going to die now. She couldn't believe that there were no sign of the Doctor, but she still hoped. Maybe he would make an entrace like he usually did. Doctor, the Drama Queen.<p>

Tom, the gunman, walked in front of the teachers and looked at them, choosing the first victim. He stopped at the other end of the line, not where Clara was. She breathed relieved but realised then that one of her coworkers was about to die at any moment.

"No, please!" the teacher said as he was dragged away. Clara and the others watched in horror as their colleague, Adrian, was taken in front of the office's surveillance camera. One of the men, Mike, took a pistol and aimed it at Adrian.

"Five minutes is up," the boss of the group said to the phone. "Your loss."

Mike gave little smirk, glanced at his boss who nodded, and then shot the teacher to his thigh. Adrian shouted at the pain that went through his body.

"Consider this as your first and last warning," the boss said to the phone and hung up.

Adrian dropped to the floor and held his left thigh, blood pouring from the wound.

"Oh, stop whimpering," the boss said. "At least you are not dead."

The teacher bit his teeth together, trying to keep the cry out. Two gunmen lifted him from his arms and moved him to the furthest corner of the room, leaving him there on his own. Clara wanted to go there and help him, for the bleeding could be lethal if it wasn't suppressed in time. But the fear kept her still, avoiding an eye contact with the dangerous men.

"Who would be next?" Tom asked playfully when he started the choosing again. He slowed down nearby Clara. _Walk past me,_ she thought closing her eyes and praying. _Please walk past me. Walk past._

"You," Tom said and Clara's heart nearly stopped. But Heather, at her right side, was pulled up and Clara secretly thanked the God. Whether He was real or not.

The men made a contact with the police again, dragged Heather to stand at the same place Adrian was just a moment ago and kept the phone near her face so that she could say the message she was told to. Then they waited for the next five minutes, all of the teachers hoping that the police would save them. No one wanted to die today. The gunmen occasionally said something to each other and Adrian of course let out small noises but otherwise it was silent.

The ticking clock made the teachers nervous, Clara felt her arms getting tired. She had never before realised how short time 5 minutes could be; she promised herself never to complain about that time again, no more 5 minute naps.

"It's time."

"No please!" Heather cried out desperately. She tried to get loose from the men's grips but it was in vain. The leader took the phone again.

"Time's up, she dies now!"

Distantly Clara could hear the police guy speaking, catching the words _20 minutes_.

"I have waited enough. You didn't hold your part of the contract and now you are going to pay for it." The phone was put away as Heather was put into the position in front of the camera and then forced to her knees.

"No, please," Heather was crying. "I have children, they will become orphans! Please, don't do this. I'm begging you!"

Clara couldn't turn her wide eyes away from the scene. A gun was lifted up to point straight at the teacher and then.. a loud bang, the sound echoing afterwards in the room and other teachers' ears. And Heather, she fell to the floor, lifeless.

"Oh my god," Clara whispered and finally turned away, heart racing. _They are really going to do it,_ she thought. She hadn't believed them before but now.. everything seemed possible.

"Take her elsewhere," the leader said bored.

Clara was distracted by the death of her friend and she didn't notice that Tom the gunman was approaching.

"You," the man said and pointed Clara. "Up."

Clara raised her head slowly, unable to believe it; she was going to be next.

"No," she furrowed to her surprised.

"I said GET UP!" the man said louder and not so gently grasped Clara, almost knocking her over as lifting her up.

In a shock she walked to the spot where she could see spattered blood.

"You heard what she said to the phone," another gunman said to her with a low tone. "You say it again, with your name and stuff. Do you understand?"

Clara stared the man. "Yes," she answered nodding slightly.

The leader brought the phone near her, while two men held her and a third one pointed her with a gun. It wasn't really necessary but the men wanted to make an impact.

"My name.." Clara swallowed, "is Clara Oswald. I'm a teacher at the Coal Hill School."

When she hesitated the leader gave her a look.

"If you don't.. deliver what they want, they.. they will kill me." She lifted her eyes to the camera, hoping the police would understand how delicate the situation was. "You have five minutes."

The leader took the phone away and Clara sighed.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" she was asked but she just didn't answer. She was taken back to sit on the row with the teachers; she felt like this was some sort of death row, without any last supper. Clara glanced at the clock.

_Doctor.. where are you?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter! I must admit that I didn't had this planned when I started to write it, but Clara and I figured it out on the way. **

**It's a little bit longer than the previous ones but maybe we can call it compensating ;) **

**Huuuuuuge and grateful thanks to all of the people who has left a review ^^ I really appreciate them!  
>One of you gave quite a wild idea for this story but unfortunately it's not gonna happen :D <strong>

**I think I was going to say something else too but.. I can't remember what it was. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Steps echoed in the hallway as the Doctor walked forward, peeking in random classes, listening every sound.<p>

"Why do the schools have to be so big?" he asked himself out loud. "In fact why there have to be so many children in general! Why can't you people just stop producing such irritating creatures? Humans.."

He glimpsed at his clock, the time left showing less than two minutes.

"She's gonna kill me if I don't make it in time," the Doctor mumbled. As he turned from the corner he could finally hear talking. He slowed down and looked for the source of it; in the end of the hallway was this one room where he could see people inside. In fact, one man with a gun peeking out from the windows, fierce look on his face.

The Doctor mumbled and glanced the clock. 20 _seconds remaining_, he thought. _That can be a lot sometimes. _"We need a distraction."

Clara kept her eyes on the clock and cursed the Doctor everytime the pointer moved. She was running out of time. Heart racing she tried to think anything to keep her alive, but there was no way out, not when the room was full all of the men.

The pointer moved again, now as a sign that the last minute was up. Clara gulped nervously. If she wanted to even try to save herself the time was now. She wasn't exactly sure how to do it but she gave it a try.

"Oi, you there," Clara cleared her throat and all the men turned to look at her, including her teacher colleagues. "Why do you need the thing you are asking for the police to deliver to you?"

"That is not your business."

"What would you lose if you told, huh?" she raised her eyebrow. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"Damn right you are not but it's still none of your business."

"I could help you use it."

The leader squinted his eyes and gave Clara a dismissive look.

"And how do you think you could give us a hand when you don't even know what it is that we want?"

"Who told you I didn't know?" she shrugged lightly. "I didn't say anything like that."

"Then why didn't you name the machine in the first place if you already new? Answer that."

_So, it's some sort of a machine.. _Clara thought herself.

"Well.. you wouldn't want _them_ to know, do you?" she asked slyly and nodded hear head towards the leader's team mates.

He tensed and stood up slowly as the four other men turned to look at him.

"What is she talking about?" Evan asked. Clara's mouth twisted a little.

"Nothing. She's making it up," the leader answered calmly and started to walk towards Clara.

"What does she know about our mission?" Ed, the one guarding the windows, asked. "How can she know about anything?"

"She doesn't!" The leader raised his voice.

"Ooooh, so you haven't told them," Clara tilted her head a little bit.

"What game are you playing?"

"So.. what, did you have change of a plan suddenly on the way? A new plan they don't know about?"

His eyes widened a little bit and he made a quick movement to grab Clara's throat.

"Who are you?" he asked nearly growling.

"I'm the impossible girl."  
>"That's not a proper answer. Who are you?!" he tightened his grip and Clara struggled to breath.<p>

"Obviously she can't talk while you are choking her," one of the men shrugged.

The leader let go of her. "Aren't you the one who is supposed to be dead already?" He signed to Tom to get her up and backed away, eyes focusing on the teacher.

Reluctantly she walked to the spot to face the camera on the corner of the ceiling. Two men came to hold her still and Tom aimed the gun at her.

"Don't you wanna know his plan?" Clara tried again, trying to bluff the man. She could see the doubt getting wings in him, gun lowering just slightly.

"Shoot her already," the leader commanded and Tom raised his hands again.

"He has changed the plan!" she spoke up, making an effort to sound convincing.

"And she's lying!"

"No I'm not, but he is!"

"Oh for god's sake," the boss finally mumbled and took his own gun.

"No, please! We can discuss about this!" Clara shrieked, realising this was it, no matter how cleverly she had tried to distract the guys to forget her fate for a moment.

The leader put the gun to her temple and she inhaled deep.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice from the door.

Everyone turned to look at the strange man that had appeared in the room when no one paid attention.

"Doctor," Clara sighed relieved.

Four men pointed their guns toward the Doctor, except the leader who still had Clara as his target.

"Who are you? How did you get in?"

"Your worst nightmare," he said as he showed the psychic paper to the nearest man, who happened to be Evan. "And the door was open."

"You don't look like my mother," he furrowed confused.

"What?" the Doctor asked and glanced at the papers. "Really?"

"Yeah, my mother don't have – "

"Shut up!" the leader shouted and Evan shaped up. "You brainless moron. Ed, you were supposed to watch the windows!"

"S-sorry, I – I don't know how he – "

"Nevermind," the boss said, never putting down his gun arm. "Kill him too."

"Whoah whoah, not so fast," the Doctor resisted raising his arms up. "You are gonna regret that."

"And why would that be?"

"Because.. I have this!" he showed the thing in his hand. "And I might use it, depending on your actions."

"What is that?" Evan asked shaking his head.

"It's a screwdiver," the Doctor smiled gently.

"A screwdiver?" the leader gave an unimpressed look, beind fed up of the whole situation they were having.

"Yes. A screwdiver. But not any kind of screwdiver. It's a different one, it can do things."

"Right.." Tom chuckled. "Like what?"

"Like.." the Doctor pointed it at the leader. "This."

The screwdiver made a weird noise and the gun in the leader's hand just.. broke into pieces.

"Oh my god," Clara closed her eyes and sighed.

Before the men could fully understand what just happened the Doctor targeted their weapons too and soon all they heard was rattling and clattering noises as the pieces hit the floor.

"I think we are done here," the Doctor said calmly.

"I think we are not!" the boss said angrily and pulled Clara away and placed a knife to her throat. "You might be doing your magic tricks but it won't work on this."

"Eaaaaaasy now."  
>"Ease yourself if you want. I'm not leaving until I have what I want!"<p>

"That's not gonna happen," the Doctor said and stepped aside from the now wide open door.

Red dots appeared on all of the men.

"You are surrounded, can't do anything."

"Police! On your knees and hands behind your head!" someone shouted outside the room.

All except the one threatning Clara did as told.

"No!" the leader shouted frustrated moving away from the front room. "I will not surrender! Do not come closer or she will die!"

"You don't have to do this," Clara finally spoke again. "You have already lost."

"No, I haven't. I still have you here, living overtime," he breathed to her ear. "Don't know how you managed to do that."

"I told you, I'm the impossible girl," she said, giving a tiny hint of smile toward the Doctor.

"Lower the knife," the police chief said pointing his gun among few other police men. "We can get you a deal."

The boss laughed. "No you can't. And even won't. You know who I am. I'm never gonna – " his sentence was arrupted when someone fired a gun, the bullet hitting his temple. As he got shot, Clara cried out when the knife on her throat slashed her skin.

"I told you to wait my command!" the chief shouted at the man who had made the deadly shot. "God damnit.."

"Clara!" the Doctor rushed to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said putting a hand to the cut. "I think so." The blood started flooding through her fingers.

"You are always too optimistic about things," he shook his head. "We need a medic!"

Clara turned to look at the dead man behind her.

"Karma's a bitch," she said simply and walked away with two doctors, only one actually having the degree. Her colleagues were already helped out and she could distantly hear how two other medics tried to stabilise Adrian's state.

The fuss was still going on outside when Clara sat down in the back of the ambulance. The students and their parents were mostly gone now, and the criminals were about to be transported to a place they belonged.

She just stared in front of her absently as someone suppressed the blood flow. The knife had cut one of the large veins but luckily it wasn't a critical one. The medic cleaned the area as well as she could and put a big white bandage to it.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked again leaning against the ambulance.

"Yeah," Clara nodded sliding her hand through hair. "I will be."

"They said you are free to go, by the way."

"Good." She hopped off and looked at the Doctor. "For a moment.. I really thought you weren't gonna show up."

"Do you trust me that little?"

"It's not that I don't trust.." she explained. "I just.. I don't know, lost my hope I guess."

"But I did come in time."

"Just and just. You really need to work on that you know."

He smiled. "I'll put that on the list."

"Good," Clara smiled too, "and thank you." She hugged her companion.

"Erm.. still not – "

"I know. Just shut up."

They separated and started to walk away from the school area.

"Where's the Tardis?" Clara asked and the Doctor pointed ahead of them. "You parked it to the field. Where literally everybody can see it."

"Well I didn't think there would be a group of people welcoming me right outside of it," he shrugged. "And by the way, you need to work on the way to send me messages."

"What's wrong with it? You got it, right?"

"Yeah but the details were quite unclear for me," he said stubbornly. "For example it would have been nice to know which school this person is referring to. Or who is it from in the first place."

"Oh c'mon, you think I had time to think about the details there?"

"You should have."

"I would like to see you sending one hundred per cent detailed messages now on, let's see how that works on you."

They continued walking toward the Tardis, arguing gently the whole time. The day appeared to be as normal as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if a medic can be called as a doctor.. but maybe we can agree this time? ;)  
><strong>

**Thank you all wonderful readers, hope you had a good time. I already have few new fic ideas but I don't think they are going to be happening anytime soon.. I still have my Hobbit fic unfinished (shame on me). But send me messages if anything comes to your mind, I might be able to write something ;) **


End file.
